Zły duch jeziora
Zły duch jeziora (jap. 湖の伝説妖怪！うさぎ家族のきずな Mizuumi no densetsu yōkai! Usagi kazoku no kizuna, ang. The Legendary Lake Monster! Usagi's Family Ties) – 40 odcinek pierwszej serii anime, w którym Usagi wyjeżdża z rodzicami. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 16 stycznia 1993 roku. Opis odcinka Odcinek zaczyna się dość nietypowo. Wstaje piękny ranek, a dopiero co obudzona Luna oświadcza Usagi, że dziś odbędzie dalsza cześć jej treningu na księżniczkę. Jednak ku niesamowitemu zdziwieniu kotki, okazuje się, że... Usagi już nie śpi. Po chwili zagadka się rozwiązuje. Otóż dziewczyna wraz z rodziną wyjechała na 2 dni na wyprawę do gorących źródeł. Luna jest niepocieszona. Po chwili widzimy pędzący szosą samochód z rodziną Usagi w środku. Siostra i brat jak zwykle się kłócą. W pewnej chwili Usagi wypada pozytywka, podarunek od Tuxedo Mask. Ojciec Usagi pyta, czy to prezent od chłopaka, a gdy dziewczyna odpowiada dość tajemniczo, tatuś wpada w święte oburzenie. Jednak mimo tego jakoś dojeżdżają na miejsce. Usagi jest zachwycona pięknem jeziora i znów dopadają ją wspomnienia o Tuxedo Mask. Jednak nie tylko ona obserwuje jezioro. Podwładni Królestwa Ciemności – Endymion i Kunzite zlokalizowali w okolicy dziwną energię. Królowa Beryl posyła tam swojego pupilka, by to zbadał. A Kunzite, który podejrzewa Endymiona o odzyskiwanie pamięci, rusza, by go szpiegować. Wracamy do naszej rodzinki, która raczy się wspólną kąpielą. Znów dochodzi do kłótni między rodzeństwem i Usagi po utracie ręcznika rusza w pogoni za bratem. W pewnym momencie zauważa nad brzegiem jeziora znajomą postać. Po szybkim ubraniu się zbiega na brzeg, jednak Mamoru nie widać. Znów zaczyna grać pozytywka i po chwili Mamoru wychodzi zaniepokojony melodią, która porusza mu serce. Nawiązuje się krótka rozmowa, Usagi próbuje przywrócić ukochanemu wspomnienia, jednak po chwili pojawia się zaniepokojona zniknięciem córki Ikuko. Opowiada córce legendę o potworze zapieczętowanym na dnie jeziora przez parę kochanków. Endymion, który podsłuchuje, postanawia obudzić bestię. Po fakcie jednak dociera do niego, że potwór go nie słucha. Owładnięty zazdrością demon trafia na rodzinę Usagi i postanawia ją zaatakować. Tato próbuje bronić swoich bliskich, ale obrywa. W chwili, gdy Usagi postanawia się zdekonspirować, pojawia się Endymion. Czy to ambicja, czy też resztki sumienia sprawiają, że nie chce dopuścić do rzezi niewinnych. Jednak i on nie podoła bestii. Pojawiają się jednak pozostałe czarodziejki. Ami używa swojej mgły i Usagi może się przemienić. Ataki jednak nie skutkują, w końcu to nie jest zwykły potwór. Jednak interwencja spirytystyczna Rei unieruchamia bestię, a Usagi mocą Srebrnego Kryształu oczyszcza nieszczęsną duszę zazdrosnej dziewczyny. Endymion znów odchodzi, Kunzite jest zdegustowany jego postawą, duch dziewczyny trafia do nieba, a czarodziejki do gorącego źródła. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Luna – Keiko Han * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Ikuko Tsukino – Sanae Takagi * Kenji Tsukino – Yūji Machi * Shingo Tsukino – Chiyoko Kawashima * Królowa Beryl – Keiko Han * Kunzite – Kazuyuki Sogabe * Upiór z jeziora – Aya Hara Galeria Zapowiedź odc40.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep40_1.jpg Ep40_2.jpg Ep40_3.jpg Ep40_4.jpg Ep40_5.jpg Ep40_6.jpg Ep40_7.jpg Ep40_8.jpg Ciekawostki * W tle odcinka usłyszeć można piosenkę Yumemiru dake ja dame. Kategoria:Odcinki pierwszej serii